


Roommate Squabbles

by kaedelune



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comedy, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaedelune/pseuds/kaedelune
Summary: Kaede hadn't been paying her rent for a good while now and decided to look online for somewhere to stay. Little did she know that the hotel she signed up for would bring her such a disastrous roommate..
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Harukawa Maki/Tojo Kirumi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 21
Kudos: 38





	1. New Salutations

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing a bigger project than my past fics on Wattpad, so please be nice im sensitive-  
> Anyways yes Irumatsu supremacy

Kaede was sitting in her room, scribbling down notes inside her diary at her desk until she had heard a knock on her door. She rushed downstairs and unlocked the door with her shiny key which had My Melody keyrings hanging off of it. 

"Hello, did you need something?" She asked as she backed up a step or two.

"We're sorry, Miss Akamatsu, but we're going to need to remove you from your household."

Oh no. 

"Excuse me, but I don't think I can let that happen," she exclaimed, "is it because I didn't pay my rent? I apologise, I was lacking money, please may you give me a few more days?" Kaede suggested as she fiddled nervously with the keyrings. 

"No can do, Miss, we have been waiting on your payment for ages. We'll give you some time to get yourself ready for moving out." 

Before she could reply, the landlord sauntered off peacefully -- almost as if nothing just happened -- leaving Kaede in a state of shock and distress.

She rushed upstairs, put the key on her nightstand and opened up her laptop. She tried doing some research for hotels to stay at, but unfortunately couldn't find a reliable website.

That was, until, she came across an official site which had exactly what she needed. Letting out a sigh of relief, she enlisted to have a place in the hotel and waited for the verification.. 

-

After a few stressful days of packing up, Kaede finally had everything she needed and headed out to the hotel she signed up for, with the title of 'Usami Hotel', and put it as her location on her phone. 

It took her a few hours to get there with the incessant traffic jams she had at her city, but eventually she was standing directly outside the building, glancing up at the higher floors.

Inhaling and exhaling, taking deep breaths, she walked inside. "Here goes nothing," she chuckles to herself.

"H--Hello, Miss, may I help you?" The cashier at the counter was a girl with long, dark purple hair and purple eyes to match with her long locks of hair. She had a beauty mark underneath her eye and was quite shy from what Kaede could make out. 

"Yes, please," said Kaede as she flipped through her wallet, "I'd like a room key, please."

"A--Ah, yes! Of course!" The woman replied as she hurriedly checked the names on her computer, "Kaede Akamatsu, correct?"

"Yes, that is me," she assured the woman behind the counter, "what is my number?"

"Room Number 420." 

"Okay, thank you very much!" Exclaimed Kaede as she merrily held out her hands as the other gave her the key, "have a nice day, missus!" 

She walked upstairs, whispering to herself, "420, 420..." and bumped into the wall, conviently, it was the dorm she was supposed to arrive at.

Hesitantly, she put her hand on the doorknob and began to twist it until she stopped herself in her tracks, "come on, Kaede, I'm sure your roommate will be fine." She then twisted it to reveal a blondie with light blue eyes and pale skin which was accompanied with rosy cheeks.

"Eh? So you're my roomie?" The girl jerked back her head and stared up at Kaede, looking directly into her magenta eyes. 

"Uhm, yes, I am," Kaede nodded her head, "420, right?"

"Yup!" The other girl jumped up from the bed and ran over towards the blondette, holding out her hand, "my name is Miu Iruma. You mighta heard of me, I invent some pretty cool stuff sometimes!" She grinned as Kaede took her hand and shaked it.

"I'm Kaede, Kaede Akamatsu." 

"Oh, you're that pianist chick, right? I went to a musical once and I'm pretty sure you played there!" Miu said cheerfully. 

"Uh huh, that's me.. And, by the way, why did you come to this hotel? I'd think an inventor like you would have a lot of money.. you could live in a mansion!" 

"Well, sometimes my household was really loud due to the fact that a few of my potions went wrong and the explosions I made were hella loud, and the landlord evicted me 'cause of that." Miu blabbered on, until she asked; "And you? Your career seems successful to me! Why'd ya come here?" She tilted her head in curiosity. 

"I hadn't payed my rent in time is all, I spent all my money on things like posters, keychains and clothing.." Kaede responded. "It's quite embarassing.."

"Ooh, so you're a rebel? Hah, didn't expect that from somebody who seemed so innocent!" Miu wheezed. 

"It was an accident!" Kaede felt a drip of sweat rolling down her face.

"Mhm, sure it was," Miu teased her jokingly, "oh well! Take some time to make yourself at home. No rush!"

Kaede found her pretty intriguing and interesting, she had heard about a few of Miu's inventions before, and the ones that weren't so.. vulgar, seemed quite impressive. She began to put up her posters, decorate, and get all her props ready. 

Was this the right decision? She wondered, staring at her phone which had multiple notifications, all of them from her close friends. One of them being Shuichi Saihara, a boy she had known since kindergarten. He has a boyfriend named Kokichi -- which honestly made Kaede herself jealous sometimes -- since she was single and wanted a girlfriend desperately. 

She worriedly texted Shuichi -- well, more like spammed,

PianoIdiot: SHUICHI HELP HELP  
PianoIdiot: Y'KNOW THAT INVENTOR MIU GIRL  
PianoIdiot: SHES MY ROOMMAYE IM SCARRD WHAT DO I DO!!!!??  
PianoIdiot: SHUICHI HELP ME  
SherlockHomo: ask her if she listens to girl in red  
PianoIdiot: GREAT THANKS

After that, she turned off her phone and slammed it on the nightstand. 

"Hey, do you listen to girl in red?" Kaede spared a glance at Miu.

"Hell yeah."


	2. Exploring As A Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede was new to her surroundings in this part of the city and wanted to explore to see what it's like. That is, not by herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! The ideas for this chapter were from the amazing Twyla, so thanks to her!! Also i lost my work so i had to remake it :(( hopefully this makes up for the inconvenience

Kaede was new to her surroundings in this part of the city and wanted to explore to see what it's like. That is, not by herself. She whisper-hissed across the room to Miu; 

"Hey, Miu, are you awake?" Asked Kaede as she turned on the light next to her and sat upright on the edge of her bed. 

"Yeah, have been for the past few hours, why?" Miu replied, browsing the internet on her phone and not even looking at Kaede for one nanosecond. 

"Are you local around here?" Kaede continued to bombard the other female with questions.

"Nah, not really," Miu replied, "why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go to the town centre with me," Kaede suggested, leaning over towards Miu and staring into her sky-blue orbs, "since I'm new to this part of town too."

"Tch, expect you to say something so cheesy!" Miu cackled hysterically, following her statement. 

"Oh, come on!" Kaede pouted and folded her arms over one another, "just say yes or no!" 

"Alright, alright," Miu scoffed, "sure, I'll tag along." Receiving a sympathetic smile for the pianist.

"Thank you so much, Miu!" Kaede gleamed and pounced ontop of the inventor, hugging her tightly.

A dazzled Miu pat Kaede on the back and giggled slightly, "y-- you're welcome, cow tits."

Cow tits..

Ignoring the nickname, Kaede made her way over to the dresser and began to get herself in style. 

-

"Miu, it's been two hours! Are you dying in there?" Kaede asked jokingly, glaring at the time on her phone. 

And then--

Bam! 

Miu busted out with Walmart clips in her hair, blush overlaying her cheeks and nose, accompanied by a tight and fitting rose-pink dress with lacy ends. "Alright, alright! I'm ready! Let's go, Bakamatsu!" 

She grabbed the other by the arm and dashed off, taking a dazed and puzzled Kaede behind her.

"Woah, there, s-- slow down! Too fast!" 

All Miu did in reply was giggle, she didn't slow down even a notch.

-

Miu finally ground to a hault when she found the two of them standing amongst the town centre. "Huh, it's real pretty."

Kaede was overwhelmed with gratitude as she looked around her surroundings, "Oh, oh! Look at this! A clothing shop!" Kaede pointed towards the building in enthusiasm. 

"Really? C'mon then, last one there is flat!" Miu ran towards the clothing shop and Kaede followed after her.

When they both finally made it inside, they were panting and exhausted.

"I blame you, Miu," Kaede teased, "now I'm all worked out."

"Hah! That's what you get, flattie," Miu wiped the droplets of sweat off of her forehead, "anyways, are we gonna look around or what?"

"Of course we are! Come on!" Kaede grabbed Miu's hand and took her into the girl's aisle.

"This one would look nice on you," she said, holding up a pink dress with strawberries patterned across it, "why don'tcha try it on?"

"Okay, thanks! I'll go and try it on!" Kaede grasped the dress and went into the fitting room to try it on. 

After a few minutes, she came out.

"How do I look?" She asked, smiling. 

"Great!" Miu applauded gently. 

"I'll buy it then," Kaede smiled and wandered back inside to put on the clothes she had before while Miu waited patiently.

-

After a few draining hours of going shopping for clothes and outfits, Kaede asked;

"Should we go to the cafe? I can smell it from here, it even smells delicious." 

The aroma escaping from the nearby cafe was like heaven on earth, a delicate chocolatey smell with a hint of strawberries and vanilla. Nobody could possibly pass it up.

"Sure, that'll be fun!" Miu walks toward the bustling cafe with the pianist holding her hand.

"Where should we sit?" Kaede questioned.

"That window seat over there is free!" Miu went over to the empty table and sat herself down, while the other amused female followed. 

They both went silent as they looked at the menu for a few good minutes, until a waitress came up.

"Hello, you two. Can I take your order?" Asked the waitress with a cold tone to her voice. 

"I'll have pancakes with chocolate sauce and strawberries for food and a pumpkin spiced latte to go with it, please!" Miu pleaded politely. 

"And I'll have a victorian sponge cake and a hot chocolate, please," Kaede bowed her head.

"Alright, that'll be £7.99," the cold waitress ordered as Kaede got cash out from her walket and passed it over.

"Thank you, missus!" waved the magenta-eyed blonde.

-

Their food arrived only about 9 minutes later, "so you're a pretty basic person with food, huh?" Miu teased. 

"Not necessarily, I just fancied it," Kaede replied, not showing any anger in the slightest. 

"Mhm, mhm," muttered Miu as she munched on her pancakes. The last of them, rather. "Thanks for today, Kaede, I had fun."

"Me too!" She gasped, "wait, you're already finished eating?"

"Yep, cool, right?"

"But the food only just arrived!" 

"Oh, whatever, just hurry up and eat, it's getting dark."

"Oh, it is?" Kaede peered outside the window. "Oh. It is." 

Kaede tried to eat up as fast as she could after that.

-

They finally made it back to their dorm after a long, tiring day of running around, trying on dresses and attempting to eat as fast as possible. 

"Night, Miu," whispered Kaede as she turned off the light.

"Goodnight!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! this one was p fun to make aaa  
> Also i apologise for such short chapters, i'll try to make up for it by posting more frequently.


	3. Birthday Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 16th marks the birthday of the beloved Miu Iruma, so Kaede did something special for her!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! This chapter is just because its november 16th so i. um yeah!!!!! i'm so sorry this chapter isn't interesting i just wanted to do something for her birthday :(

Kaede saw an article online about Miu a couple years ago and reminisced her birthday -- November the 16th. No wonder she was born on No Nut November...

Miu was downstairs since she claimed to her she was going to have breakfast with a few of her friends. The pianist took advantage of that and decided to try and surprise her. 

First off, she wrote a birthday card;

"Happy Birthday Miu!  
I hope today is a blast for you and you're happy with the presents you received from me!  
You deserve the world and so much more!  
(Atleast that's what I think.)

Yours sincerely, Kaede

XXX"

She had gotten her fancy chocolates, tons of jewellery and clothing, cute pillows and dissapointingly a gag ball too, hoping that Miu will cherish her gifts. 

Kaede wrapped up all of the presents that she panic bought and stuffed them inside a pink and fancy bag with typography on it saying 'I'm a queen', and put it on Miu's bed. She gently sat the card next to it and began to decorate the room with balloons, fairy lights and other pleasing things. 

PianoIdiot: MAKI!!!!! MAKI OMG OMG HELP  
GothIhop: what  
PianoIdiot: ITS MIUS BIRTHDAY  
GothIhop: miu who  
PianoIdiot: MIU IRUMA SHES MY NEW ROOMMATE  
GothIhop: oh her  
PianoIdiot: WAIT YOU KNOW HER????????  
GothIhop: yeah. she was my classmate in nursery, i'll wish her happy birthday  
PianoIdiot: THANK YOU

She spent what felt like hours messaging all of her friends that it was Miu's birthday, until she got jumpscared when a hyped up Miu bashed through the door.

"Hey, Bakamats-- eh? What's with all the decor?"

"Oh! H-- Happy birthday, Miu!" Kaede's bright smile lightened up the whole room. 

"Happy.. Birthday? How did you know, you lil' virgin?! Stalker!" Miu pouts. 

"I'm not a virgin or a stalker! Just-- look, theres a card and gifts in the bag over there on your bed," Kaede gestured towards Miu's soft, creamy white bunk. 

"T-- Thanks, cow tits," Miu walked over to the rose-colored bag and took the card in her hand first, opening the letter like a novice. 

"Need help there?" Kaede giggled. 

"No way! I can do anything! I dont need you -- flattie, to help me open a card!" Miu said annoyed as she finally managed to open it. "See?"

Kaede sighs. "Alright, alright, just read it,"

Miu went dead silent as she read the letter, a pink, flushed face occurred after she read it. "Thanks," she gasped. "That's nice, I guess."

Kaede walked up to Miu and wrapped her arms around her chest, burying her face into Miu's shoulder and laughing. "Do you like it?"

"Y-- Yeah," Miu nods, "ah.. B-- Bakamatsu touching me like this-" 

Kaede jumped back and stopped hugging the inventor. "W-- What?! I was just hugging you!"

Miu stopped moaning, "oh. I thought you were trying to seduce me!"

"No, of course not!"

"Oh, whatever! I'll just open the presents!" Miu grasped for the small one first, unwrapped it and then a shiny, silver ring with a ruby heart on it shone brightly, reflecting into Miu's eyes. "This is epic! Thanks!" Miu said, slipping it onto her finger.

"I'm glad you like it, Miu," Kaede said merrily. 

-

Miu had finally finished opening all her presents and stared at Kaede.

"Do you want to go out and get some food from that cafe we went to last time?" Kaede asked. 

"Hell yeah! Come on, last one to get ready is a rotten egg!" Miu exclaimed, putting on her shoes and rushing to get ready in the process.

"Hey, that's cheating!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please remember this is only mostly a filler and gift for miu and semi-related to the actual plot!! thats why its so short aaaa

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, i'll try to update as soon as possible!   
> Thank you @celiaxan for helping me come up with a plot line and other ideas, all credits go to them!!!


End file.
